Yoon Mi Rae
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Mi Rae *'Nombre:' 윤미래 / Yoon Mi Rae *'También conocida como:' Tasha *'Nombre real:' 나타샤 샨타 리드 / Natasha Shanta Reid *'Profesión:' Rapera, Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Portland, Texas, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura: 165cm *'Peso: '''46kg *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo:' Geminis *'Familia: '''Esposo (Tiger JK) y un Hijo. *'Agencia: FEELGHOOD Music Biografía '''Yoon Mi Tae, también conocida como Tasha, nació el 31 de mayo de 1981 en Portland, Texas. Es una cantante afro/coreana (de padre afroamericano y madre coreana), de Hip Hop, R&B, y Rap. En 1995 comenzó a buscar miembros para formar una banda que fue conocida como Uptown. Debutaron en Corea del Sur en 1997, cuando ella solo tenía 16 años de edad. En 1999, formo Tashannie, un proyecto de Hip-Hop y R&B donde fue la rapera principal, junto a Annie Lee. Desde entonces, tanto sus letras y música comenzaron a llamar atencion y asi su popularidad fue creciendo. En 2000 el grupo fue forzado a romper por un escandalo. Preparando su debut como solista , en 2001 comenzó su carrera como solista bajo el seudonimo de "T". Fue una de los 3 jueces en la 3ra temporada de Supertar K, y así como para Octubre de 2012, también formará parte del panel de jueces de la 4ta Temporada. Temas para Dramas * Flower tema para Crash Landing on You (2019) * My Dream tema para Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung (2019) * You You You tema para The Ghost Detective (2018) * Sky of the Days of Youth tema para The Best Hit (2017) * Goodbye (junto a Ann) tema para Mystery Queen (2017) * You Are My World tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2016) * Always tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) * I'll Listen to What You Have to Say tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) * I Love You tema para It’s OK, It’s Love (2014) * Touch Love tema para Master's Sun (2013) * Crying Without Words tema para Bad Love (2008) * After the Pain Disappeared tema para Lovers in Prague (2005) Programas de TV *Running Man (2011 - Episodio 59 Especial de Hip-Hop) *Infinity Challenge (2011 - Invitada) *Superstar K (2011 - Juez) *We Got Married (2011) *Fantastic Duo (2016 - Episodios 17 y 18) Discografia Álbum Álbum Repakage ' 'Single Colaboraciones *Kim Yu Bin - Silent Movie (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2019) *Suran - 의식의 흐름 (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2019) *Junoflo - Statues REMIX (Feat. Bizzy, Double K, Dok2, Tiger JK, Yoon Mi Rae) (2019) *Drunken Tiger - 거들먹 (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae, Bizzy, Junoflo) (2018) *Drunken Tiger - Party In The Bu (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae, Bizzy, Junoflo, Styliztik Jones) (2018) *Drunken Tiger - I Love You Too (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2018) *Drunken Tiger - 감 Cypher (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae, Bizzy, Junoflo, Styliztik Jones) (2018) *Drunken Tiger - Let Me Ride (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2018) *Shinhwa - In The Air (Junto a Yoon Mi Rae) (2018) *Jin Long Guo - CLOVER (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2018) *Junoflo - Undercover (Feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2018) *Far East Movement - Fighter (feat. Yoon Mi Rae & Autolaser) (2016) *Ailee - Home (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2016) *Jeon Yoon Han - Beautiful (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2015) *Tiger JK - Forever (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2015) *M.I.B - Celebrate (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2012) *Ulala Session - Dynamite (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2012) *DJ Koo - Music Makes One (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2011) *Tiger JK - Doo Doo Lu Wa Ba Lu (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2011) *Yoo Jae Seok - Let's Dance (feat. Tiger JK & Yoon Mi Rae) (2009) *Kim Jo Han - Wonderful (feat. Yoon Mi Rae) (2007) Videos Musicales * Junoflo - Autopilot (Feat. BoA) (2018) Premios * 2016: MelOn Music Awards: '''Best OST Award - Always * '''2016: 25th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang * 2013: MelOn Music Awards: Best Original Soundtrack *'2013:' Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Original Soundtrack * 2007: Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best R&B Perfomance * 2002: SBS Inkigayo (06/01): "As Time Goes By" Curiosidades *'Grupo:' MFBTY *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Idiomas: '''Ingles (Fluído) y Coreano (Fluído). *'Influencias:' Da Brat, Erykah Badu, The Roots, Bahamadia. *'Aficiones': Cantar. *Sufrío de discriminación racial por su herencia mixta. *El 2001 comienza su carrera como solista, bajo el nombre de "'T". *Formó parte del grupo de Hip Hop Uptown (1997) y de '''Tashannie (1999). *El 2007 contrajo matrimonio con el rapero "Tiger JK " (del grupo de Hip Hop Drunker Tiger). *El 2008 dio a luz a su primer hijo del matrimonio, al cual bautizó como Jordania Seo. *Uno de sus apodos es "Mamá Jungle" dado por sus fans. *Tiene un agudo sentido , se percata de las cosas muy rápido y más si su esposo le miente. *En el año 2005, formó un trío llamado "The Red", con el que lanzó un álbum, sin embargo no obtuvieron el éxito deseado, por lo cual el trío se disuelve al año siguiente. *Su Single "Get It in" '(The Creators Project), fue lanzado en Octubre de 2011. *Este año lanzó su nuevo Single "'Sweet Dream" 'con la colaboración de Tiger JK y Bizzy, formando un nuevo grupo (MFBTY). *El nuevo trío MFBTY, realizó sus promociones del Hip-Hop Coreano en Francia. *Su presentación en Francia fue todo un éxito, de ese modo Yoon Mi Rae dio unas palabras para sus fans: "Algunos de ustedes pueden no enteder las letras, pero espero que sigan disfrutando de nuestro espectáculo, porque la música transciende el lenguaje". *Sweet Dream estuvo en el puesto N°13 de la lista K-pop HOT 100. * La agencia que representa a Yoon Mi Rae anuncio que demandara a Sony Pictures Entertainment por el uso de la cancion "Pay Day" de Mi Rae en el film "The Interview" sin su autorizacion. La Agencia Feelgood Music expreso en un comunicado, que pese a recibir inicialmente una oferta para usar el tema, las negociaciones no se cerraron y habian quedado en un punto muerto. * Colaboró con el grupo M.I.B en algunas canciones, el cual fue apadrinado por su esposo. También junto a MFBTY se presentaron juntos en varias ocaciones antes de que Bizzy, Tiger JK y ella se fueran de Jungle Entertainment y formaran la agencia FEELGHOOD music. * Colaboró con Winner con Kang Seung-yoon, Lee Seung-hoon con la canción everyday. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Torig.jpg yoonmirae016.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-11-03-at-4.38.46-PM.png Yoon_Mi_Rae_Web.png 230px-As_Time_Goes_By_Promo.jpg 19701-yoon-mirae.jpg 477944.jpg 46fa6064db642506ef5db13d36d98fc8.jpg Videografía 'Corea t Yoon Mi Rae - Incomplete|Incomplete t Yoon Mi Rae - Black Happiness|Black Happiness t Yoon Mi Rae - Good Bye Sadness, Hello Happiness|Good Bye Sadness, Hello Happiness t Yoon Mi Rae - Get It In (feat Tiger JK & Jung In) (KOR Ver)|Get It In (KOR Ver.) (feat. Tiger JK & Jung In) MV Yoonmirae(윤미래) with Tiger JK(타이거JK) & Bizzy(비지) Angel-1|Angel (feat. Tiger JK & Bizzy) MV t YOON MIRAE(t 윤미래), Boys Noize Capture The City|#Capture The City (feat. Boys Noize) Yoonmirae - This Love|This Love Yoon Mi Rae - Because of You|Because of You 'Internacional' Yoon Mi Rae - JamCome On Baby (English Ver.)|JamCome On Baby (English Ver.) Categoría:FEELGHOOD Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KDebut2001 Categoría:KSolista